ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version)
Checking Out the Library Level is the third level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips You should upgrade your Boson Dart (more damage, less heat in this level and use it against the Paper Constructs (blue skeleton creatures) as they are weak to the Boson Dart. Walk-Through The Man from P.C.O.C. Stay Puft's hat dangled on the building. The woman admitted she owed the Ghostbusters one. Egon Spengler finished his P.K.E. scan of her and verified the woman was clean. Peter recalled seeing her at the Sedgewick Hotel. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn. Peter Venkman introduced himself and the others. Egon asked Ilyssa if she was ever been involved in this type of quantum temporal rift event before. Ilyssa wasn't sure what he was talking about. Ray translated it was a 'arcing'; a large pulse of psychic energy. Ilyssa remembered she was at the Natural History Museum when a pulse of blue light surged through the building and she found herself standing outside a room on the thirteenth-floor of The Sedgewick. Ray pointed out The Sedgewick didn't have a thirteenth-floor. Ilyssa described the sensation as being pulled like a magnet. Once she woke up, she went back to her temporary office in Times Square and researched Ivo Shandor. Egon asked her to come to their lab so they could run some brief tests and ask more questions. Ilyssa agreed to and Peter cut in and tried to flirt with her. Ilyssa jabbed back and noted he almost went 45 seconds without saying something abrasive. She dared him to try for a whole minute next time. Peter was charmed but Ray pulled him off. Later, at the Firehouse...Winston Zeddemore asked Ilyssa how she knew so much about Gozer. Ilyssa, hooked up to the Aura Video-Analyzer, explained she was a specialist in ancient Mesopotamian cultures and architecture. Sumerian, primarily. Gozerian, more specifically. She was in New York as a guest curator for the Gozerian exhibit that was opening the next day at the Natural History Museum. Egon asked if she was aware that the Ghostbusters also had some history with Gozer. Ilyssa admitted she knew. Ray mused they helped make Gozer famous to the public. Peter pointed out the Ghostbusters were stiffed on invites to opening night. Ilyssa had nothing to do with that. Walter Peck declared that was he was the one. Janine Melnitz announced there were visitors. Peter sarcastically thanked Janine then turned to Peck and teased he didn't recognize him without the Mayor's backside attached to his nose. Peck looked away in silence and Mayor Jock Mulligan appeared from behind Peck. Mayor checked on Ilyssa. Ilyssa was more worried about the exhibit. The Mayor wasn't worried. He was visibly excited by the publicity generated by the guest curator of the Gozer Exhibit, the expert Peck recommended, attacked the night before the opening by Gozer himself. He paused to ask if that was Gozer. Egon replied it was Gozer manifested in a familiar form he had used before, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, but this event was weaker than their first encounter. The Mayor was thrilled. Peter whined to the Mayor about bringing Peck. Mayor Mulligan announced the Ghostbusters and Peck were going to work together. Peter and Peck were shocked. Ray and Egon protested. Mayor Mulligan brought up the fact that the city gave the Ghostbusters at least a dozen contracts for the jails, courthouses and wharves. He reiterated how they wanted to grow the business. Get some county and state work too. Mayor Mulligan was all for it since they were big supporters and great for his campaign. Ray pointed out how some have said their endorsement was what got Mulligan elected. Mayor Mulligan countered it wasn't said out loud. He continued and stated after all the damage there were causing lately, the city council wanted the Ghostbusters under close supervision for a period of no less than six months. Peter didn't see the point since they filed reports on time. Mayor Mulligan was amused and admitted Peter was always his favorite. Mayor Mulligan announced Peck's perchance for being a stickler for the rules was what got him the job as the new head of P-COC. Peck explained P-COC stood for "Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission." He declared his first official act was going to be suspending the Ghostbusters' operating license. Mayor Mulligan ordered him to keep them under control and his office in the loop. He also revealed if the Ghostbusters ceased to exist, so would Peck's job. Mayor Mulligan was adamant on this win-win-win situation. The Ghostbusters got more government business, Mayor Mulligan retained his approval rating, and Peck got his little fiefdom. He sealed the deal and wished Ilyssa well. After Mayor Mulligan sauntered out of the room, Ray asked for invites to the museum opening. Peck shot him down but declared they would meet again soon. The Ghostbusters and Ilyssa went down to the main floor by Ecto-1b. Peter mused Peck looked like the kind of guy who would "accidentally" walk into the stream of a boson collider. Everyone looked at Peter. Rookie headed to Ecto. Egon and Ray concluded they needed to take a look at the museum. Peter volunteered to stay with Ilyssa and be her personal protection. Winston asked about Peck, since he had to be informed of everything they did. Ray wasn't above not telling him everything. While on route to the museum, Janine came up on the radio. She cued them to switch over to 1010 WINS. The radio announcer reported there was a ghostly sighting at the New York City Public Library. Egon believed it was The Gray Lady again. Ray was keen on trapping her once and for all. Winston asked about the museum but Ray was focused on Gray Lady. Winston was concerned with their 'obsession' about her. Ray apparently still held a grudge against her for making them look like schmucks. Janine asked what to tell Peck. Egon ordered her to say they would meet him at the museum. One of Our Lions is Missing The guys arrived at the New York Public Library, ready face the Gray Lady. Egon noted the big crowd outside the library and Peter would have loved it. Ray revealed Captain McMahon from the 12th said there was a massive disturbance. Winston pointed out not much was going on currently. Egon agreed but he noticed how there wasn't two lion statues anymore. They checked the area for valences. Egon picked up big spikes. After examining the lion statue, it exploded, releasing a Crusto (a blue, green-eyed "fish-slug" shaped Class 5 Telekinetic Animator) and a Cruster (a gray, red-eyed Class 5 Animator). Ray was amazed by the double Full Torso Animators and wanted to chase them. The team gives chase, following the ghosts in to the library. Cruster & Crusto After a firing mishap, the guys split up to cover more ground. Before leaving, Egon and Ray explained the Shock Blaster and Stasis Stream to Rookie. Winston dug it but didn't know how Egon had the time to make new devices. Egon replied he was conducting an experiment in which he slept an average of fourteen minutes a day. Rookie should get out his P.K.E. Meter and go back downstairs. Head over to the glass case on the right and scan it. Follow the ghost down the hall on the left. Once Rookie reaches the end of the hall, go right and enter the Reading Room. Dangerous Books The Cruster suddenly appeared and drew all the books onto itself, creating a Book Golem. To destroy it, use the Shock Blaster. When the Golem dashes, keep blasting with the Proton Stream then dash away at the last second. Rookie can also utilize the desks to keep the Golem away. Shoot it with the Stasis Stream, set up some distance, and unload Boson Darts on it while the others provide cover fire. When the Golem's P.K.E. is dispersed, switch to Capture Stream, then wrangle away its lantern head away and slam it. There She Is! Go through the door at the room's far-left corner and scan the Portrait of Eleanor Twitty. Return to the Reading Room and meet up with Ray. Egon hailed Winston on the walkie-talkie and asked him to look upstairs for the other animator. The Gray Lady appeared. Egon tried to scan her. However, she turns to the trio and shushes them before disappearing. Egon noticed her readings were off the charts. The library was reading like a psychic pressure cooker. Ssshhed Again They head to the next room and see a full scale levitation of objects. Rookie should scan around and head to the bookshelf on the right. The Gray Lady appeared again. She shushed them again. Follow her into the next room. Turn left into the next room behind Ray and Egon. Look for a short flight of stairs and slowly stalk the Gray Lady. The bookshelves animated and cut Rookie off from the others. Rookie should wait for the stacks to finish then go left from the base of the steps. Go behind the bookshelf and stick to the left wall until Rookie is naturally forced to go right. Sidestep the bookshelves and look for openings to dash into. Scary Stories Rookie will eventually reach the Archives Room. Make a sharp left and head to the microfiche machines near the wall. Collect the Reluctant Reading Lamp. Follow readings to the left past the symmetrical book stacking. Winston revealed he was in the Periodical Archives looking at a stack of old newspaper clippings. They were all about some nut named Edmund Hoover, aka "The Collector." Egon was intrigued and implored Winston to continue. He was a rare book collector who seduced Eleanor Twitty, the head librarian of this place, who was now the Gray Lady. Rookie should look for the stack with the highest concentration of P.K.E. then step back and scan. A Paper Construct jumped out and charged. Rookie should be able to disperse it with just the Proton Stream. Continue on and go right. Follow the shelves to the next wall and go left through a doorway into another section. Keep following the hall into a book sorting room. Winston reported zero activity. Sorted Out *Trappable ghosts **Cruster V Telekinetic Animators x1 **Crusto V Telekinetic Animators x1 Ray came up on the walkie-talkie and described himself in some kind of a dark tunnel, moving fast towards a bright light. Ray suddenly came out of the conveyor machine headfirst. Rookie and Ray were attacked by Book Bats. Back up against the wall across the conveyor and open fire with the Shock Blast. Once the bats are dispersed, Crusto and Cruster arrive. Watch out for their telekinetic attacks. If possible, shoot down the objects. Keep circling the ghosts and wear down their P.K.E. with Proton Streams and Boson Darts. To speed things up, nail them with a Stasis Stream. Once one is weakened to less than 25% P.K.E., switch to Capture Stream and trap it. The other one will summon more Book Bats. Switch to Shock Blast and disperse the swarm then return to blasting the ghost. Once both are trapped, a door in the far-right corner opens. Slippery Head down the hall to meet up with Egon near Special Collections. Ray and Rookie are attacked by more Paper Constructs. A Stasis Stream-Boson Dart strategy will take them out in no time. Head to the next section and fight more Paper Constructs. Go left towards the exit. Wait for the Gray Lady to appear and try to scan her. She shushes again and dashes away. Run back to the previous room and go left to a newly opened door. Hey! Look Behind You! The Gray Lady appeared again and slammed the door shut. She summons more Book Bats. Switch to Shock Blast and disperse them in waves. Once a few are left, take them out with Boson Darts. Follow Ray to the Juvenile Curriculum section. Ray contacted Winston to figure out more about the Collector and Edmund Hoover. After finishing checking the box score from the Knicks game the previous night, Winston checked out the clippings about Hoover. The Collector used the Gray Lady to get to the rare books in her care - specifically a book called the "Gozerian Codex." She found out his plans and broke up with him. But he, in turn, murdered her for the Codex and many more after. He was eventually arrested and executed by hanging. Seconds before he was executed, he said he would return as the god Azetlor to keep watch over the library and every rare book in its collection. Story Hour Go down the hall and turn right. Ray and Rookie will see a panda bear plush doll float away and hear what sounds like a child's laugh. Continue down to the end of the hall and go to the door. The door slammed shut. Look down the hall and disperse the Paper Construct. Either go to the Children's Reading area or look for the door marked "New Books/Rarities" then go right and enter the side door into Juvenile Curriculum. While traveling through the room, Ray and the Rookie see the panda plush at different places in the room and hear the unintelligible whispers of the ghosts of children. Ray is unnerved by the sounds. Go across the room to the Exit door. While in the small room, go to the chair blocking the door on the right and get it out of the way. Enter the room and take the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom!. Special Collections Return to the small room and go left into the larger room. Ray and Rookie rejoined Egon in Special Collections. He almost finished scanning Gray Lady but she flew off into the next chamber. Book Centurions manifest and attack. Make some room by shooting them with Boson Darts or Shock Blast. Switch to Capture Stream and wrangle their shields way. Disperse the Centurions with Proton Streams. Equip the P.K.E. Meter and scan the room. Rookie will find a hidden passage behind a bookshelf. It leads down to the Sub-levels of the library. Old Secret Places *Trappable ghosts **Cruster V Telekinetic Animator x1 Ray was excited to explore a secret passage. Head down the stairs but watch out for a Paper Construct ambush. Keep the thrower aimed at the passage that is boarded up and fire at will when a Construct manifests. Egon is intrigued by them but can't find an entry in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Ray suggested the Revised Etheary Catalog and theorized the Gray Lady was constructing them from the books and minor spirits. The more alarming fact was she may be more powerful than they originally thought. Head down the passage and go right once Rookie emerges from it. Follow the bookshelves down the hall then go left to a large book storage room. Scan the ancient text on the stand. It's a trap. Book Bats animate and attack the trio. To make matters worse, Paper Constructs and Book Centurions join in. Rookie should focus on dispersing the constructs with the Stasis Stream and Proton Stream then attack the centurions. Wrangle their shields away and fire. Once the entities are all destroyed, a Cruster emerges from the book stand. It will summon more Book Bats. Take out the majority of the swarm with Shock Blast then pelt the stragglers with Boson Darts. Finish off the Cruster and trap it. The Gray Lady appears and catalogs books into a bookshelf. Once she's done, she shoves the bookshelf aside and reveals a path that goes even deeper down into the Sub-levels. Rookie, Ray, and Egon end up in a room with steel girders blocking the path. Take out the P.K.E. Meter and scan around. Go to a far corner and look behind some bookshelves for the Seat of Vapors Foul. Switch to Capture Stream and slam away. Destroy the planks with Boson Darts and proceed. Dark & Damp Head down the stairs into a small dark, flooded room. There seems to be a door on the left but it's been electronically locked. Dash up the steps to the far wall and activate the power. The lights flicker on then die out. A Book Golem manifests. Since the room is small and the Golem is large, head up the stairs Rookie came down. Slow the Golem down with a Stasis Stream. Egon and Ray should take advantage and whittle its P.K.E. away with Proton Streams. Rookie may have to periodically run down to the room and back to dodge the Golem. Repeat with a Stasis Stream. Once the Golem's P.K.E. is low enough, wrangle its head off with a Capture Stream. The Trouble with Golems Head through the unlocked door and down the steps to a sub-basement/furnace room. The Gray Lady will appear above a drainage grate. When the guys approach, she heads down the grate and animates two Coal Golems. Rookie will have keep moving and blasting the Golems with Proton Streams. Once their P.K.E. is low enough, throw out a Capture Stream on their metal face and slam them. Look for the cracked wall in the far-left corner. The guys blast the crack and finds a secret doorway. However, there's a strange black substance present. Egon and Ray stop Rookie and introduce him to the Mark II Slime Blower or Plasm Distribution System. Neutralize the Black Slime and head through the doorway to a hidden room. The Gozerian Codex *Trappable ghosts **Eleanor Twitty, AKA The Librarian Ghost IV Semi-Anchored Entity x1 The three arrive to see the Librarian manifested in a room. The Gray Lady keeps all the rare books there. Rookie, Ray, and Egon watch The Librarian read the Gozerian Codex. A hand reaches out from the Codex and brutally launches the Gray Lady around. Gray Lady returns to the Codex and keeps on reading. Ray wondered if this room was where the Collector killed Twitty. Egon believed so and noted the Codex was emitting massive energy. Ray turned to Rookie. The Ghostbusters take the Gozerian Codex from the librarian desk. The Gray Lady peacefully dispersed and came right back in an agitated state. Open fire as she rises up in the room. She will eventually shield herself with books and summon Book Bats. Switch to Shock Blast and fire at the book stands. The destruction of a book stand will weaken the Gray Lady's shield. Once the shield is halfway down, take some blasts at the Gray Lady then destroy the other stands. Switch to Proton Stream and fire on the Gray Lady. Rookie should keep moving because the Gray Lady will try to flank the guys. Once her P.K.E. level turns red, throw out a Trap and capture her. Eleanor's Plan Ray and Egon were a bit disappointed she was trapped so easily, speculating that it was like she wanted them to have the Codex and destroy the room, but they didn't know why. A cross-dimensional portal appeared, revealing the true intentions of the Grey Lady. Ray was amazed by the portal but Egon was sure the Gray Lady was intending on leading them to Azetlor. Upon interacting with the portal, the trio is transported to the Ghostworld, where they discover the Gozerian configuration of the Public Library. The Other Side Rookie is on a floating platform with a gated staircase nearby. Wait for the gate to rise then go up the stairs into the building. The room is lined with several portals. When Egon and Ray go through one, a Book Golem attacks Rookie. Make quick work of it because another will soon animate. Rookie may have to make use of the portals during the battle. The center-left portal leads to the center-right, the center-right portal leads to the center-left, the far-right leads to a large ledge on the top floor, and the far-left portal leads to a small ledge on the top floor. During the battle, take the far-right portal to the large ledge. Follow readings to the center and snag the Ali El-Baluu's Irksome Rug before the Golems follow Rookie up to the ledge. Across the Bridge Once the Golems are dispersed, Ray falls out a portal. Ray muses it's a good time to try the Slime Tether. Stick the tether to the bottom of the bridge and the floor to lower it. Head across the bridge into a rotating hall. Use the Slime Tether on the spinning wall. Tether one end to the right side then attach the other to the left side. The wall should spin to reveal a portal. The portal leads to a hallway. Hall of Mirrors *Trappable ghost **Cultist Ghost III Elevated Remnant x1 Follow Ray down the hall. As they walk down the hall, Ray and Egon soon deduce that everything that's been happening is connected, with Ilyssa being an important factor that tied everything together. Once Ray disappears into a portal, Rookie is left behind in the hall, full of mirrors, and forced to fight a Cultist ghost as Ray warns him that the mirrors aren't what they seem. Use Proton Streams and Boson Darts to weaken the Cultist. It will flee into the mirrors. Look around and track the ghost. Once it emerges, shoot it until it can be trapped. If the Cultist proves difficult, shoot some mirrors to limit its options. Once the Cultist is trapped, a portal forms. Curiouser & Curiouser Take it and head down the walkway. Once Rookie is near the next portal, Book Bats will emerge from it. Nail them with the Shock Blast then head through the portal. Ghostworld Library Rookie ends up in a Gozerian library. Follow the wall of books on the left all the way up. Ray appears on a walkway below and follows. Enter a portal to a demolished section. Keep following the walkway and it will head around to the right. Watch out for Book Bats and Paper Constructs. Stasis Stream and Boson Darts will come in handy against them. Rookie will eventually reach another portal. Go across the walkway to a glowing doorway. Watch out for Paper Constructs on the other side. Topsy Turvy Go left to an upside down room and go left. Follow the chair on the ceiling to the left wall and take the Featherwell's Stalking Chair. Double back and look for a doorway on the right. It should lead back "outside". The Long Staircase Wait for a swarm of Book Bats to pass, then dash up the stairs. Rookie will have to repeat this at each break in the stairs. About halfway up, the platform between staircases starts to fall. Use a Slime Tether to lift it back up into place. Just attach on end to the platform and the other end to the ledge on the far right. Once it is level, dash up the stairs and remember to dodge Book Bat swarms. At the top of the stairs, tether the platform to bring it close. Rookie will approach a series of platforms. Tether the first one to the one brought along. Step onto them. Look left and tether the platform a little overhead. Then tether the platform with the portal and go through. Wrath of the Collector The Ghostbusters arrive in an area that seems to resemble the Reading Room, with Egon theorizing that the dimensional membrane might have been incredibly thin at that point in space and Ray realizing that Azetlor was holding them back. They surmised he wanted the Gozerian Codex. Ray starts to taunt him. Azetlor became agitated and manifested behind Ray. Switch to the Slime Blower and nail the Black Slime in his head. If Azetlor raises his hand, run away or an ectoplasmic projectile will hit. Keep circling Azetlor and blast him with slime. Once the slime is neutralized, wrangle the mask off with a Capture Stream. Azetlor will summon Book Bats. Keep moving and nail Azetlor's face with Boson Darts and Proton Streams. Once his P.K.E. level goes into the red, keep blasting him until he's destroyed. With Azetlor gone, the Ghostbusters then head through a new portal that has opened up at the back of the room. This portal then takes them back to the Public Library, where they meet Winston, who had been looking for them ever since they vanished. Before the team leaves, they find a mysterious symbol on the wall that seems to indicate they've turned something off. The team then decides to take the Codex back to the Firehouse while Winston offers to order pizza. Version Differences The Ghostworld section is much shorter in the Stylized version of the level. Most notably, the Stylized version's Ghostworld level prior to encountering Azetlor consists of Ray, Egon, and the Rookie traveling through a series of portals together, with Ray and Egon conversing as they walk. Also, no enemies are fought until the team meets Azetlor. Trivia *Part of the level was at one point planned to take place on the back of a Sloar as it was flying. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/20/15 Quotes References Gallery Cinematic Introductions CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic01.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic03.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic04.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic05.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic06.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic07.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic08.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic09.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic10.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic12.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic13.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic14.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic15.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic16.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic17.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic18.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic19.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic20.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic21.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic22.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic23.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic24.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic25.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic26.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic27.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic28.jpg Cinematic Visitors CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic01.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic03.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic04.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic05.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic06.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic07.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic08.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic09.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic10.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic12.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic13.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic14.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic15.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic16.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic17.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic18.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic19.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic20.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic21.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic22.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic23.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic24.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic25.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic26.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic27.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic28.jpg Cinematic A Detour CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic01.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic03.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic04.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic05.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic06.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic07.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic08.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic09.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic10.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic12.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic13.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic14.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic15.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic16.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic17.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic18.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic19.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic20.jpg Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Level Selection preview image for "Checking Out the Library" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap01.png|"The Man from P.C.O.C." Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap02.png|"The Man from P.C.O.C." Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap03.png|"The Man from P.C.O.C." Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap04.png|"One of Our Lions is Missing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap05.png|"One of Our Lions is Missing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap06.png|"One of Our Lions is Missing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap07.png|"One of Our Lions is Missing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap08.png|"One of Our Lions is Missing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap09.png|"Cruster & Crusto" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap10.png|"Cruster & Crusto" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap11.png|"Cruster & Crusto" Area Libraryscreencap01.png|"Cruster & Crusto" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap12.png|"Cruster & Crusto" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap13.png|"Cruster & Crusto" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap14.png|"Dangerous Books" Area Libraryscreencap02.png|"Dangerous Books" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap15.png|"Dangerous Books" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap16.png|"Dangerous Books" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap17.png|"Dangerous Books" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap18.png|"Dangerous Books" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap19.png|"There She Is!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap20.png|"There She Is!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap21.png|"There She Is!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap22.png|"There She Is!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap23.png|"Ssshhed Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap24.png|"Ssshhed Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap25.png|"Ssshhed Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap26.png|"Scary Stories" Area Libraryscreencap03.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap27.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap28.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap29.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap30.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap31.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap32.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap33.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap34.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap35.png|"Scary Stories" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap36.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap37.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap38.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap39.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap40.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap41.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap42.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap43.png|"Sorted Out" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap44.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap45.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap46.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap47.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap48.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap49.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap50.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap51.png|"Slippery" Area Libraryscreencap04.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap52.png|"Slippery" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap53.png|"Hey! Look Behind You!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap54.png|"Hey! Look Behind You!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap55.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap56.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap57.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap58.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap59.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap60.png|"Story Hour" Area Libraryscreencap05.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap61.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap62.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap63.png|"Story Hour" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap64.png|"Special Collections" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap65.png|"Special Collections" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap66.png|"Special Collections" Area Libraryscreencap06.png|"Special Collections" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap67.png|"Special Collections" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap68.png|"Special Collections" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap69.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap70.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap71.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap72.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap73.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap74.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap75.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap76.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap77.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap78.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap79.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap80.png|"Old Secret Places" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap81.png|"Dark & Damp" Area Libraryscreencap07.png|"Dark & Damp" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap82.png|"Dark & Damp" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap83.png|"Dark & Damp" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap84.png|"Dark & Damp" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap85.png|"Dark & Damp" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap86.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap87.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap88.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area Libraryscreencap08.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap89.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap90.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap91.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap92.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap93.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap94.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap95.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap96.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap97.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap98.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area Libraryscreencap09.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap99.png|"The Trouble with Golems" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap100.png|"The Gozerian Codex" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap101.png|"The Gozerian Codex" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap102.png|"The Gozerian Codex" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap103.png|"The Gozerian Codex" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap104.png|"The Gozerian Codex" Area Libraryscreencap10.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap105.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap106.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap107.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area Libraryscreencap11.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap108.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap109.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap110.png|"Eleanor's Plan" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap111.png|"The Other Side" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap112.png|"The Other Side" Area Libraryscreencap12.png|"The Other Side" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap113.png|"The Other Side" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap114.png|"Across the Bridge" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap115.png|"Across the Bridge" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap116.png|"Across the Bridge" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap117.png|"Across the Bridge" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap118.png|"Across the Bridge" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap119.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap120.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap121.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap122.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area Libraryscreencap13.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap123.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap124.png|"Hall of Mirrors" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap125.png|"Curiouser & Curiouser" Area Libraryscreencap14.png|"Curiouser & Curiouser" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap126.png|"Ghostworld Library" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap127.png|"Ghostworld Library" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap128.png|"Ghostworld Library" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap129.png|"Ghostworld Library" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap130.png|"Ghostworld Library" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap131.png|"Ghostworld Library" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap132.png|"Topsy Turvy" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap133.png|"Topsy Turvy" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap134.png|"The Long Staircase" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap135.png|"The Long Staircase" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap136.png|"The Long Staircase" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap137.png|"The Long Staircase" Libraryscreencap15.png|"The Long Staircase" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap138.png|"The Long Staircase" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap139.png|"The Long Staircase" GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap140.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap141.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap142.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap143.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap144.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap145.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap146.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap147.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap148.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area Libraryscreencap16.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area Libraryscreencap17.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area Libraryscreencap18.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap149.png|"Wrath of the Collector" Area Cinematic Winston's Find CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic01.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic03.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic04.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic05.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic06.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic07.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic08.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic09.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic10.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic12.jpg Cinematic 4 "Librarian Lair" GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair16.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair17.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair18.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair19.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair20.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels